Rataupe (Fallout 4)
Les rataupes sont des créatures mutantes pouvant être trouvées dans le Commonwealth, sur l'île de Far Harbor et Nuka-World en 2287. Histoire Les rataupes sont des rongeurs mutés bien plus grands que leurs cousins d'avant-guerre (rataupes nus). Ces derniers ont survécu à la Grande Guerre en creusant des galeries souterraines où le sol les a protégé des explosions nucléaires directes. Cependant, les retombées radioactives les firent encore plus mutés, augmentant ainsi leur taille et leur perversité. On sait même que quelques personnes des Terres Désolées en ont capturé pour les entraîner et les garder en tant qu'animaux de compagnie. Caractéristiques Biologie La taille des rataupes peut varier allant de la taille d'un chat domestique à celle d'un grand chien, et peuvent même être encore plus grand. Ils ont un aspect chauve et rose, avec de grandes dents et de petits yeux. Ils sont très territoriaux et attaquent tout ce qui entre sur leur territoire. Ils sont étonnamment rapides et attaqueront par un trou dans le sol en bondissant sur leur cible. Attributs de gameplay Les rataupes du Commonwealth possèdent une capacité unique qu'on ne retrouve cependant pas chez les spécimens des Terres désolées de la Capitale et du Mojave. En effet, ces derniers creuseront un tunnel pour éviter leur(s) ennemi(s) ou s'approcheront en toute discrétion et se retireront dans un tunnel si le personnage se déplace dans une zone inaccessible pour eux, comme par exemple sur le toit d'une voiture, ce qui les rend très difficiles à suivre lorsqu'ils sont en groupe. Cependant, tout comme les radscorpions, on avoir léger aperçu de leur tunnel au moment où ces derniers s'apprêtent à sortir de terre. Enfin, si le joueur utilise une arme infligeant des dégâts au fil du temps sur un radscorpion ou un rataupe, au moment où ils se cachent, celui-ci peut mourir sous terre, rendant ainsi son cadavre irrécupérable. Les rataupes sont des nuisibles courants dans les terres désolées, vu qu'ils peuvent être rencontrés dès l'arrivée du joueur au Relais routier Red Rocket, près de Sanctuary Hills et jusqu'à la Mer Luminescente. Comparés à de nombreux autres ennemis, les rataupes sont généralement faibles. Cependant, s'ils sont en groupe, ces derniers peuvent devenir un problème étant donné qu'ils ont la possibilité de se cacher facilement à la vue du personnage et de l'attaquer par derrière. Les rataupes peuvent être pacifiés grâce à la compétence Ami des Animaux. Variantes Rataupe The standard variation of the mole rat. With a mere 15 Hit Points, this enemy can be one-hit killed with most weapons in-game, making them usually not dangerous. The player character will most likely encounter these first at the Red Rocket truck stop, and they can be seen in various other parts of the Commonwealth. |level =1 |xp =5 |perception =4 |hp =15 |dt =0 |dr =0 |er =5 |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =2 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (5 ) |items =* Mole rat meat * Mole rat teeth }} "Suicide" mole rat As part of a random encounter, it is possible to encounter mole rats with explosives strapped on their back. These will detonate on impact, dealing damage to anything at proximity. They will however always be found at USAF Satellite Station Olivia. Rabid mole rat Bites from rabid mole rats fester, causing damage over time. They are tougher than standard mole rats, but remain weak opponents. Glowing mole rat These particular mole rats have absorbed massive amounts of radiation and consequently glow. The glowing mole rat produces radiation in a short perimeter around and benefits from radiation sources in the form of health regeneration. Mole rat brood mother A powerful type of mole rat that can be encountered at high levels. The mole rat brood mother is significantly more resistant than her children, but her attacks still only do minor damage to a well-armored player character. Two can be found in the secret part of Vault 81 during Hole in the Wall; this variant will give the mole rat disease if it hits the player character. Mole rat queen The mole rat queen is a cut variation of the mole rat which has an acidic spit attack, similar to the mirelurk queen. Vault 81 lab mole rat Found within the Vault 81 testing area during Hole in the Wall, the Vault 81 lab mole rats will transmit the mole rat disease when hitting the player character, which reduces max HP by 10 points until the Vault 81 cure is used on the player character. There are several variations of Vault 81 mole rats, ranging from the standard variant to glowing variants. |level =7 |xp =11 |perception =4 |hp =50 |dt = |dr =10 |er =10 |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (1 ) |attack2 =Poison (10 ) |items =* Mole rat meat * Mole rat teeth * Mole rat hide * Bottlecaps }} Pack mole rat Found in the Bradberton Amphitheater, wrangled by The Pack. Apparition(s) Les rataupes apparaissent dans Fallout 4 et deux de ses extensions : Far Harbor ''et Nuka-World. Anecdotes et infos supplémentaires Le modèle du rataupe a été créé par Jonah Lobe. Twitter Jonah Lobe Bugs * Si vous avez monté la compétence Sniper au niveau 2, et qu'un rataupe est sur le point d'entrer dans son tunnel, celui-ci risque de "trembler" et de se téléporter constamment entre l'entrée et la sortie du tunnel. Galerie d'images Art of Fo4 Molerat.jpg|Le rataupe dans ''L'Art de Fallout 4 FO4 Mole rats loading screen.jpg|Les rataupes de l'écran de chargement FO4-Mounted-mole-rat-head.png|Le trophée de rataupe de l'extension Wasteland Workshop Références en:Mole rat (Fallout 4) ru:Кротокрыс (Fallout 4) uk:Кротощур (Fallout 4) Catégorie:Créatures de Fallout 4 Catégorie:Créatures de Far Harbor Catégorie:Créatures de Nuka-World